Painting Flowers
by Ms Chanadler Bong
Summary: Hey guys! This is a story I wrote based on the prompt given to me by MickeyShells23, it's basically about Karmy spending time together after Karma breaks up with Liam;Liam and Amy never slept together in the story. Let me know what you guys think!


Karma felt heartbroken, she and Liam had just broken up again; they'd been off and on for a while now but this was different, this felt real, permanent. Things had never really been the same since Liam had found out that Amy and Karma had been faking being gay. She didn't doubt that he'd developed genuine feelings for her but Karma knew that the reason why they'd worked earlier was because for Liam, Karma being gay and for Karma, Liam being popular and cute was enough but now it just wasn't. They both needed more and they really wanted to be what the other wanted but it just didn't work.

Karma and Amy had been together non- stop since the break up, eating ice cream, ranting, crying, and watching romantic comedies. Even when the hurt started to reduce, Karma felt the need to mourn the loss of her relationship with Liam and so she and Amy lay in Amy's bed, listening to sad songs.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked, looking over at Karma.

"I don't know, I feel weird." Karma said, staring at the ceiling.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because I'm not hurt about losing Liam, I'm hurt about losing what I think I had with him. " Karma said.

"Have you spoken to him, since you guys broke up?" Amy asked.

"No, we barely look at each other and that's the part that really sucks. I'd really thought that even though we didn't want to be together, we could still be friends." Karma said.

"Well who knows, maybe you will be but you both just need time to be your own person right now." Amy said.

"How do you always know what to say?" Karma asked, smiling after a very long time.

"I've learnt from the best." Amy said, smiling, nudging Karma.

Amy and Karma continued to listen to the songs for a while, both of them thinking about different things.

"I mean I know that I'm suppose to feel like something's missing or that I'm missing out but the truth is, right now, being here with you, is the only place I want to be." Karma said.

"There's no other place I'd rather be either. "Amy said, smiling at Karma.

Painting Flowers by All Time Low was the song to come on next.

_Strange maze, what is this place?_

_I hear voices over my shoulder_

_Nothing's making sense at all_

_Wonder, why do we race?_

"I actually have no idea what this song means." Karma said.

"I don't either." Amy said.

They lay in silence, both of them listening to the song properly, maybe for the first time.

_When everyday we're runnin' in circles_

_Such a funny way to fall_

_Tried to open up my eyes_

_I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright_

As Karma continued to listen to the song, she realized how much it reminded her of her relationship with Liam. How they'd both tried to save what they'd had in the past for the sake of the other and how because of it, each of them had become a little broken.

_When I wake up, the dream isn't done_

_I wanna see your face and know I made it home_

_If nothing is true, what more can I do?_

_I am still painting flowers for you_

_Show my cards, gave you my heart_

_Wish we could start all over_

_Nothing's makin' sense at all_

_Tried to open up my eyes_

_I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright_

Karma looked over at Amy and realized how true the song really was, how many time Amy had made hell seem like wonderland, how so many times Amy had fixed what someone else had broken; how Amy was well and truly her home.

Amy had been trying to keep her feelings for Karma in check, to not let them make things awkward or get in the way, but it was days like these, when they were doing the most normal things that she felt the most in love with Karma. She lay next to her, looking at her from the corner of her eye; thinking about how beautiful she looked in the sunlight and how much she wanted to kiss those red lipstick covered lips.

But Amy knew that she couldn't do that, do any of the things or say any of the things she so wanted to say to Karma and so she decided to direct her attention to the song; it was then that she'd realized how true it was for her and Karma. How for a very long time things had been awkward between them and how they'd tried to do everything to go back to the way things were. The truth was that things never went back to the way the way they used to but they were somehow better, the load on Amy's chest had disappeared and she still hoped that one day Karma would feel the love that she felt for her everyday.

_When I wake up, the dream isn't done_

_I wanna see your face and know I made it home_

_If nothing is true, what more can I do?_

_I am still painting flowers for you_

_I am still painting flowers for you_

_I heard everything you said I don't wanna lose my head_

_When I wake up, the dream isn't done I wanna see your face and know I made it home If nothing is true, what more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you I am still painting flowers for you I am still painting flowers for you_

Karma without even realizing it had been staring at Amy with a smile on her face since the song had begun. This past year had complicated so many things for Karma and even though they had to work at it, she always seemed to have Amy, who made everything simple.

"What?" Amy asked, finally noticing Karma staring at her.

"Thank you." Karma said, still smiling.

"For what?" Amy asked.

"For always painting flowers for me." Karma said.

Amy just smiled at Karma, somehow knowing exactly what she meant.


End file.
